Sakura Kinomoto At Hogwarts
by Cherry Blossom Dragon
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo famous actresses and singers known both in the real world and magic world. They go on an adventure at Hogwarts and there they meet known other then their old friends. HPCCS Xover...
1. 1

_Hey there I'm Cherry Blossom Dragon, this is going to be my first fic so please be easy on me... and I know this has been done before, but I wanted my first fic to be a HP/CCS****__.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto At Hogwarts  
  
Cherry Blossom Dragon_  
  
_Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo famous actresses and singers known both in the real world and magic world. They go on an adventure at Hogwarts and there they meet known other then their old friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any...  
  
**=-=**_  
  
Chapter one  
  
**_=-=_**  
  
"As we have said, we will be taking a break for the year. But, we will be releasing our new cd on Halloween." Said 17 years old Sakura, her golden honey brown hair fell to her waist as her emerald eyes shone in the flashes of cameras.  
  
"But why has this happened? Is there a problem in cooperation?" an interviewer questioned.  
  
"Oh no, not at all, we've been the best of friends for our whole life, we just simply thought a break was in need, and we would like to see our family and friends. And something had come up, which we just simply need to attend to." Replied Tomoyo, her long violet hair fell to her thighs, and her amethyst eyes also shone in the flashes.  
  
"Now I'm sorry, but we must get going." Said Sakura as she stood up, and Tomoyo followed.  
  
Interviewers kept trying to ask questions but were ignored.  
  
Once Sakura and Tomoyo got out they walked to the back where their limousine was waiting for them.  
  
"Tomoyo, do you want to take the limo, or do you want to ditch it?"  
  
Tomoyo thought for a moment and then a smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Let's ditch it."  
  
They turned the other way and to the side and went to the cars.  
  
"So Sakura, which one we taking?"  
  
Sakura looked at the choices, then she pointed at a black convertible, with pink cherry blossoms and violet plum blossoms.  
  
They hopped in, and Sakura started to drive. They past the limo and honked.  
  
Their manager saw them and started telling them to come back.  
  
"Sorry Takashi (sp?) but we're heading out." Said Tomoyo.  
  
And they sped away.  
  
"Sakura did you give Uncle the directions?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, he also mentioned he's going to bring our cousin, but... I forgot who..."  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped. "well, I can't blame you, we have so _many _cousins."  
  
Then they came to a screeching stop at the gate. Sakura push the button and a voice asked, "who is it?"  
  
"It's us Sonomi." Said Sakura.  
  
"Oh, ok, I'll open the gate."  
  
The gate opened and Sakura drove in.  
  
Sonomi came running outside to greet them, "Girls, your back, how was the interview?"  
  
"It was ok, but the thing I hate about them most is that they don't know _when to stop _asking."  
  
The three of them giggled.  
  
"Yes, yes, so very true, but I have to get going, I have a meeting and shipping for the new stock, see you girl tonight, and don't forget that your uncle and cousin is coming, so get ready."  
  
"Alright, see you later mom." Said Tomoyo as she pulled Sakura up to their bedroom.  
  
"Kero-chan! We're back!" called Sakura.  
  
Kero came flying out.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "Kero, I want you to keep a look out for Uncle and cousin, we're going to get ready."  
  
"Alright, but what do _I _get for doing this?"  
  
"I'll buy you pudding." Said Sakura.  
  
"Ok!" Kero disappeared downstairs.  
  
Sakura went to her bathroom while Tomoyo went to hers and they both went to take a shower.  
  
After a few minutes they both came out, Sakura was wearing a dark pink tube top along with dark army green pleaded skirt, and pink flip-flops.  
  
Tomoyo came out wearing everything the same, just that her top was dark blue, pleaded skirt was dark purple and flip-flops were purple.  
  
_**=-=**_  
  
Just then there was a ring at the door.  
  
Kero went to open it.  
  
"Dumbledore! It's so good to see you again."  
  
"Ah, Cerberus, where are the girls?"  
  
"Oh, well I don't hear the shower so they probably should be coming down now."  
  
Just then Draco came along with Severus.  
  
"Hello _brat_." Said Kero.  
  
"Kero-chan! That wasn't very nice." Said a voice from behind.  
  
They turned to see Sakura and Tomoyo there.  
  
"Hello Uncle Dumbledore, Cousin Severus."  
  
"Hello girls." They said.  
  
"Hi Draco, it's been awhile."  
  
"I hope you didn't mind, you see his parent are in Azkaban so I took him in, at least he is better treated with me then with them."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Come, let's not stand around let's go out in the back."  
  
They followed Sakura to the back where the pool was.  
  
"So, Severus, are you going to take care of Draco for the rest of your life?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, he will be taking care of him, but probably not the rest of my life, he is going to get a job obviously, and will get a family of his own." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"So would he become our cousin then? Or, can we adopt him and he can become my brother?" asked Sakura.  
  
"We should ask your father when he gets home. He knows of his family problems, I'm sure he won't mind at all."  
  
Sakura looked at Draco, "You want to move on don't you?" she asked him.  
  
Draco nodded, he hate his parents, always fighting with each other, never really took care of him, so we always looked forward to Hogwarts.  
  
"So you wouldn't mind he my dad adopts you. I'll certainly love it if you became part of the family and I don't mind..." Sakura kept talking.  
  
"Sakura, I really don't mind, thank you."  
  
"Really! Hear that Tomoyo, you have a new cousin!"  
  
"Yay! Now, I can have two models, and I can start my guys trend."  
  
Just then Kero came bursting through.  
  
"Sakura! Where's my pudding?"  
  
Sakura sighed, "be right back, I'm going to bring kero to the store."  
  
"Uncle you can tell Tomoyo what we have to do, and come to think of it, why don't you all stay for dinner!"  
  
"Of course." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Draco you want to come?" she asked.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Sakura took the keys, and walked out with Draco beside her, and Kero in her pocket.  
  
"So want to take the motorcycle with me or car?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I've seen you ride motorcycles, let's save that for another time so lets take the car."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Draco got in the passenger seat, and she was about to get in her driver seat when someone called her.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura turned to see who was calling her and she saw Takashi.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well he's our manager Takashi Yamazaki, and well me and Tomoyo ditched him you see, and he was going to talk to us about our next cd coming out in Halloween."  
  
"Sakura! Why did you leave like that?"  
  
"Sorry, got to run Takashi. And say hi to Chiharu for me! Thanks bye!" Sakura jumped in the car and started it, "and if you want to know things, tell them to Tomoyo, I'm sure she'll tell me later, unless you want to wait till I get back. Oh and this is Draco! Tell you more about him later! Ciao!" Sakura left and as she drove away she changed her looked with illusion.  
  
Takashi sighed. "That girl never changes."  
  
He walked into the Mansion and went to look for Tomoyo.  
  
_**=-=**_  
  
"Urgh, I'm _so _bored!" said Harry.  
  
"I know what you mean." Said Ron.  
  
"Wonder what's taking Hermione and Ginny." Said Fred.  
  
"Probably taking their time changing like all girls do." Said George.  
  
"You guys are lucky, you're out of school, and you got a good business in Daigon alley." Said Ron.  
  
"Yeah." Said Harry.  
  
The four boys were just lying on the floor in Harry and Ron's room in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.  
  
"I can see you guys are having _loads_ of fun." Came a female's voice.  
  
They looked up and saw Hermione and Ginny standing there.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Fred.  
  
"We were _suppose_ to go to the store an _hour_ ago." Said Harry.  
  
"No need, we already went." Said Ginny.  
  
"What how?"  
  
"Well, we told you to wait for us down stairs, when we were ready we went down but you weren't there so we figured you didn't want to come, so we went by ourselves." Said Hermione.  
  
"Any way, Professor Lupin wants to see us downstairs."  
  
The boys got up and followed the girls down.  
  
"Wonder why he wants to see us." Said Ron.  
  
"Ah, there you are." Said Lupin, "Come along, come along."  
  
They all took a seat at the table in the dinning room.  
  
"Now, Hermione and Ginny already know that we are having Transfer students, you will be meeting them later on."  
  
"Why are you telling us this?" asked Harry.  
  
"And why did we have to come?"  
  
"Well, these transfer student are with Dumbledore right now. Well one of them, the other went to the store. And I'm telling you this because I simply thought you would like to know that the Blossoms are the transfer students." Lupin smiled.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged surprised looks.  
  
"Aw, that isn't fair George, they get to meet famous girls." Said Fred.  
  
"I know Fred... lets ask Dumbledore if we can visit."  
  
"And, if you would like," started Lupin, the boys looked at him.  
  
"I can bring you to meet them."  
  
"Really!? Well what are you waiting for let's go!" said Ron.  
  
"Ron, we can't now." Said Hermione.  
  
"Why? Dumbledore is with them, so it won't be that hard."  
  
"Because Ron, it's in Japan!" said Ginny.  
  
"Oh. Then how will we go?" asked Harry.  
  
"Floo powder of Course, but I have to call them and tell them that we will be coming."  
  
"But the question is, when are we going?" asked George.  
  
"At the end of this week. Now, get packing, we will be staying there still before term begins, you all bought your books, I'll go call and tell them."  
  
All 6 kids ran upstairs and started packing.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Tonks who just came down.  
  
"Would you like to come? At the end of the week, we're going to Japan to meet friends of mine, the Blossom."  
  
"Oh, I remember those girls, sweet, Dumbledore's nieces. I'd love to come."  
  
Lupin nodded and went to the fire and disappeared.  
  
_**=-=**_  
  
"So Draco, have a good ride?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, it was ok, but I can't seem to find Sakura any where."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, she'll turn up soon enough."  
  
Just then Lupin appeared.  
  
"Hello everyone." He said.  
  
"Remus, it's good to see you!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo my have you grown. Ah, Draco, I'm sorry about your parents."  
  
"Don't worry about it, never really liked them anyway, but if Sakura's father agrees, Sakura requested I be her adopted brother."  
  
"Ah, she and Tomoyo were almost the only ones who could get through that heart of yours. Anyway, Tomoyo, would it be alright if I would bring a few friends of mine, three of which would be in your year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh no problem."  
  
"Where is Sakura?"  
  
"She's apparently gone missing, Dumbledore is talking with Sakura's older brother out side."  
  
"I see, well do tell her I came by, and tell about the end of the week."  
  
"I will, see you Remus." And he went back into the fire and disappeared.  
  
Just then Sakura fell from _the ceiling_?  
  
"Sakura! Where did you come from?" asked Draco.  
  
"Hm, I swear I would've landed in the pool. Oh sorry about that, I was using teleport, but it seems I miss calculated it, sorry if I startled you."  
  
"Did you get hurt?"  
  
"Hurt? Oh no, I do this all the time, but I always seem to end up else where then the pool, come lets go swim. Change! Change Draco's clothing into swimming trunks!"  
  
Draco was covered in light and noticed he was changed, and he blushed.  
  
"Come on!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him out side where Dumbledore and Touya was talking, Severus was talking with Tomoyo who disappeared from Draco earlier.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Sakura, "Your sister and Cousin always seem to open up any ones' heart."  
  
"Yeah, but those two girls are so _immature_."  
  
"Did Sakura tell you that she wants to ask your father if he can adopt Draco?"  
  
"She what?!"  
  
"She wants Draco to be her adoptive brother, she felt sorry that he never really knew a life of a happy family and since his parents are in prison, she feels it's right for her father to adopt him. His parents always found him in the way so I doubt they would care."  
  
"I see, well I'm sure Father wouldn't mind, and at least he would be able to watch over her for me."  
  
Sakura and Draco were having a splash battle in the pool, Kero was eating pudding, and everyone was having fun in their own way.  
  
"Sakura, I have to tell you that everyone from other houses at Hogwarts don't like me from my reputation, what if they think that you're just a mean as I was."  
  
"I don't care, they have to think to the future, not really what's in the past, they have to learn to move on. Besides, I would never leave you, listen, Uncle is putting us in a separate dorm because we're famous, there are extra rooms I think, if there is I'll ask him if you can stay with me, and Tomoyo."  
  
"Sakura, you're really one of a kind." Draco smiled at her.  
  
"I sure hope so, cause I don't want to be walking around with other people who are me there." She giggled.  
  
Just then Sakura's father came, "Hello everyone!"  
  
"Daddy!" Sakura jumped out of the pool and hugged him making him wet.  
  
"Oh, um sorry, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes, but let me change my clothes first." He smiled and went upstairs.  
  
Sakura took a towel and dried up, "Wait here, I'll talk to him." And she went upstairs.  
  
She waited outside his door, and then knocked.  
  
"Come in." he said.  
  
Sakura walked into his room and took one of the chairs that were at the desk.  
  
"Daddy, you remember Draco."  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Well, you see... it's like this..."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"His parents are in Azkaban, and um, you know they never really treated him properly..."  
  
"Really? Well this is a surprise, go on."  
  
"Well I was wondering if you can... um you know adopt him, give him the life he never really have."  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Oh please! His parents don't take care of him, so why would they start later on? And I don't think they care, they always found him in the way, and besides, he knows all of us, he is already like the family, why don't we make it real!"  
  
"Alright, I'll go tomorrow to confirm it."  
  
"YAY! Thank you!"  
  
Sakura ran up to him and gave him a hug, "I'll go tell him!"  
  
Sakura ran down the stairs and outside.  
  
"Draco! You're going to be a part of the family! He's going to confirm it tomorrow!"  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
She went up to him and hugged him. (He is out of the pool)  
  
"Touya, you're going to have a brother, and Severus is going to have another cousin, Tomoyo is going to have a new cousin and Dumbledore is going to have a nephew!"  
  
"I'm going to make dinner for a celebration!" and Sakura disappeared.  
  
"She's really happy I take it." Said Fujitaka who appeared.  
  
"Welcome to the family Draco." He said.  
  
Draco went to hug him, "thank you."  
  
That night at dinner, everyone was talking happily, eating, and soon Dumbledore and Severus had to go. Sakura brought all of Draco's stuff, and showed him to his room that night.  
  
"Here you are, your room is right in front of mine, Tomoyo's is there, and Touya's along with my father's is in the left wing."  
  
"If you need anything just knock."  
  
"Alright, Thanks a lot." He hugged her, then kissed her on the forehead in brotherly affection, "good night."  
  
"Good night." She replied and she disappeared in her room.  
  
He too disappeared in his room.  
  
_**=-=**_  
  
In the morning Draco, Tomoyo and Touya were all cooking breakfast, Fujitaka was going to confirm the adoption, and Sakura, is of course, sleeping.  
  
"Does she always sleep until this time? It's already 10."  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry about it, she'll be awake right about, now."  
  
"HHOOOOEEEE! KERO-CHAN!"  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
Sakura came down; her pyjamas and hair were wet.  
  
"Tomoyo, lock the cupboard of Kero-chan's candy and pudding."  
  
"Alright."  
  
She walked over to the cupboard and took the lock on top of it and locked it, and put the key in her pocket.  
  
Draco looked back to where Sakura was but he noticed she was going back upstairs to change.  
  
After breakfast, Touya went to Yukito's house; Yue who has his own body lives with Yukito.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?" asked Draco.  
  
"I know! Let's go to our mall! No one bothers us there, because it's only a mall for us our other celebrities, we made it. We can bring anyone, as long as we have our id. Come on let's go!"  
  
She pulled Tomoyo and Draco with her, to one of the cars; she brags the keys ad they were off.  
  
There they bought outfits, fabrics, and all sort of things, and clothes for Draco.  
  
Everyday till the end of the week was different, they did different things, the mall, picnics, swimming, Sakura started teaching Draco and Tomoyo how to roller skate.  
  
At the end of the week Tomoyo was helping cleaning the house, Sakura and Draco were getting ready to buy food.  
  
"So? What are we taking? Car or Motorcycle?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Let's go with Motorcycle."  
  
"Ok! Well use the black one." She took the keys, and went to it.  
  
He sat down behind Sakura and held around her waist. Sakura started driving.  
  
_**=-=**_  
  
"Come on, it's this house." Said Remus. When they heard shouting.  
  
"Sakura! What about _helmets_?!"  
  
They wondered what was happening and watched.  
  
"_Helmets_? Oh, I had them returned for repair!"  
  
"_What_?!"  
  
"Oh don't worry Draco, nothing bad would happen!"  
  
the 6 of them stopped dead in their tracks, did she just say Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?  
  
**_=-=_**  
  
"Sakura! What about _helmets_?!"  
  
"_Helmets_? Oh, I had them returned for repair!"  
  
"_What_?!"  
  
"Oh don't worry Draco, nothing bad would happen!"  
  
The gate opened, and Sakura started speeding.  
  
"wow." Said Tonks, "I should really get on of those."  
  
"Did she just say _Draco_? And who was that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah that was Draco, and she was him, not quite sure, they went to fast for me to see. Come on, let's go in." Said Lupin.  
  
They walked into the Mansion, "Tomoyo!" called Remus.  
  
"Oh, Remus! So glad you made it! I see these were the friends you were talking about?"  
  
"Yes, this is Tonks (Sorry I don't think they mentioned her last name...) remember? Hermione Granger, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George Weasley and Harry Potter."  
  
"I see. Well I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, or Plum from the Blossoms. Dumbledore and Severus will be joining us soon with Minerva."  
  
"Alight, now where did Sakura run off to this time?"  
  
"Oh you just missed her, she went with Draco to the store."  
  
"They should be back any minute now, come, come, leave your bags there, I'll have someone to bring them up, come don't be shy."  
  
Just then Kero came down.  
  
"Tomoyo, is Sakura gone?"  
  
"Yeah, left a minute ago."  
  
"Please, please unlock my cupboard!"  
  
"Sorry, no can do Kero-chan, I don't have the key, Sakura took it. Don't worry your punishment will be over soon." Kero left and looked for something to do.  
  
"You haven't fed him?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, we feed him, but we lock his cupboard, the one with all his favourite food, like candy, sweets."  
  
"And what has he done this time?" asked Remus, as they all took a seat in the living room.  
  
Tomoyo was about to answer but she was cut short.  
  
"BACK!"  
  
Sakura and Draco appeared out of nowhere with bags.  
  
"Oh good, give them to Touya." Said Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura flicked her hand and the bags disappeared.  
  
Then they heard a shout of pain.  
  
"Ops. Sorry Touya!"  
  
Sakura then looked at the guests.  
  
"Ops, Hi! I'm Sakura Kinomoto, also known as Cherry. Remus! Tonks, so good to see you."  
  
"Sakura! Good to see you. This is Hermione Granger, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George Weasley and Harry Potter." Said Tonks.  
  
Sakura nudged Draco, "Say hi, I know they know you but at least say hi."  
  
"Hi." Said Draco.  
  
"Hi." Said the others. Sakura's cell rang, she answered, then hung up soon after.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Kero-Chan!" she called.  
  
Kero came, "yes, if you do this I'll unlock your cupboard."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want you to watch them, make sure they don't do anything, I have a problem at Takashi's seems like he can't calm Chiharu."  
  
"Again? What did he do wrong this time?" asked Tomoyo, maybe I can go instead, you always go."  
  
"I don't know didn't mention anything, here take the bike, but careful, the helmets are in repair."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not a maniac driver like you." And Tomoyo left.  
  
"Sorry about that, our friend is crying again, our managers girlfriend, she probably misunderstood something or he did something wrong by accident. Well I'll be right back I'm going to change." And she was about to go, when Draco gave her a look that clearly said '_you're leaving me here with them?_'  
  
And she just replied by a smile that to her said '_entertain them if not leave it to Kero-chan_' who was already talking.  
  
"So what are you doing here _Malfoy_?" asked Ron.  
  
Draco looked at him, "I'm not a _Malfoy_."  
  
Remus looked at him, "Oh so Fujitaka agreed?"  
  
Draco looked at him he smiled and knew Lupin understood.  
  
"Yeah, a few days ago."  
  
"I'm happy for you."  
  
"Wait! What's going on?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm not a Malfoy, my parents are in Azkaban, they never really liked me, Sakura and Tomoyo already knew that, so Sakura asked her Father if he can adopt me, and he agreed, I'm Sakura's older adopted brother."  
  
"How are you _older_, they are the same age." Said Ron.  
  
"Ron, don't be stupid, he could be old by months or days!" said Ginny.  
  
"Well anyway, I'm sorry about everything in the past. Uh, I'll go help Touya cook."  
  
Draco was about to leave when Ginny said to stay.  
  
"I can tell you're nicer now, you didn't insult anyone." She said.  
  
"Well you want me to start again?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"No, I'm going to give you another chance, I like this Draco better anyway." She said, "how about you guys? You going to give him a chance?"  
  
Kero kept talking to Fred and George who were fascinated by him.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
"Alright." They gave him a smile and to their surprise he smiled back.  
  
Just then Sakura appeared with a bang.  
  
"Urgh."  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Hermione who stood up.  
  
"Oh, I landed in the living room, yeah I'm fine, I still don't get way I always end up inside the house."  
  
"What were you trying to do any way?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, I was trying to get in the pool, but I always miss it. Teleportation you see. You guys want to swim?"  
  
It was only then the guys (but Remus) noticed she was wearing a hot pink bikini and they blushed.  
  
"Well I'll take the silence as a yes, Create! Make swimming wear for them! Change, put it on them!"  
  
Light surrounded each person and they were all in swimwear.  
  
They all blushed.  
  
"Come on! Don't _sit _there like _sitting ducks_, you too Remus, Tonks!" they all followed her out side to the pool; Remus and Tonks took a chair and sat in the sun talking.  
  
**_=-=_**  
  
"Eriol! _Get _back here!" shouted Syaoran.  
  
"What did he do _this _time?" asked Meiling.  
  
Syaoran ignored her and started running.  
  
Meiling sighed, _'when will these guys ever learn, if they want to get something back all they have to do is ask... if that doesn't work, just use magic_.' She thought to herself.  
  
At least after 15 minutes Syaoran and Eriol were still at it.  
  
Meiling sighed again.  
  
"Ok freeze!" she said.  
  
Syaoran stopped, he was on one leg, arms stretched out, and he looked at her.  
  
Eriol was up in the air, holding a picture frame with that Cheshire cat grin.  
  
Meiling walked up to Eriol and grabbed the picture frame, and walked back to Syaoran's room and placed it on his table.  
  
She came back down and sat on her favourite chair.  
  
"Hey! Un freeze us!" said Syaoran.  
  
Meiling smirked, she flicked her hand, and they both fell.  
  
"_Next _time you want something, ask, if not just use magic, chasing him won't do any good." She said, "besides, we don't have time for _funny business_, we have to pack, and go to the Leaky Cauldron, then get our supplies."  
  
They nodded and started packing.  
  
**_=-=_**  
  
After they went swimming, Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minvera Mcgonagall had come.  
  
"So, Dumbledore, when are we going to get our supplies?" asked Sakura.  
  
"You will be going with Draco, Harry and the others may accompany you if they wish."  
  
Sakura looked at them, and they nodded, Sakura smiled.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait till we get there! I'm going to tape everything, and I'll call it Sakura's first time in London!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
They sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh, Tomoyo, I don't think you have to _only _videotape." Said Sakura.  
  
"You're right, I'll take pictures too, then I'll enchant them to make them move!"  
  
Sakura sighed, "Oh, come on, I'll show you guys your rooms that you will be staying at." She said, "Dumbledore, Severus, Minerva, will you be staying?"  
  
They shock their heads, "Alright, how about you Tonks, Remus?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid we have stuff to attend to." Said Remus.  
  
"Ok, well come along."  
  
Fred, Ginny, George, Hermione, Ron, and Harry followed her up the stairs, to the bedrooms.  
  
"Ok, this is your room Harry, next to it is Ron, in front is Hermione, next to her is Ginny, then after Ron, id Draco which he already knows, then it's Fred, and over there in front of Fred is George, if you need any help, just knock on outdoors, the one that's pink is mine, violet is Tomoyo. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah." They replied.  
  
"Ok, your stuff is already there, if you want you can arrange everything, then you can come down after."  
  
They nodded and went to their rooms, "Oh, and don't try to open any of the other doors, their locked, nothing can open them, some rooms are secret or privet that you're not allowed in."  
  
They nodded again and walked back in their rooms.  
  
Sakura walked down the stairs and sat with Draco on the sofa.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I'm glad they're opening up to you now."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I wanted to ask you, even though I've been to Hogwarts many times, I wanted to know what it's like! You know like classes, professors, I haven't meet all of them. And of course I'd like to know what you do in classes." She said.  
  
"Well, you've meet Professor Mcgonagall she teaches Transfiguration, or Animagus (sp?), then there is Professor Snape, he teaches potions, for Defence Against the Dark Arts, I'm not sure of yet, Divination is Professor Trelawney, Professor Binns for History, but I must warn you in advance he's classes are boring, and he's a ghost."  
  
"_Ghost_?!" exclaimed Sakura, "oh no, I won't last _one _class with him!"  
  
"You're _afraid _of ghosts?" asked Draco slightly mused.  
  
"Ye-yeah, since my brother told me that he could see see-through people when I was small."  
  
"Then I don't know how you'll survive _one _day in Hogwarts, it's full of ghosts."  
  
"_HHOOOEEE! I hate ghosts_." Sakura clung on Draco.  
  
Harry and the others came down when they heard a shout.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sakura's afraid of ghosts, I didn't know, we were talking about professors and I told her that Professor Binns is a ghost, then that Hogwarts is full of it."  
  
Hermione thought for a bit.  
  
"Well, maybe we can try to convince her ghosts aren't that bad at all... well besides _Peeves_." She said.  
  
"What's wrong with peeves?" asked Sakura as she looked up.  
  
"Peeves, is this ghost who causes trouble, he does a lot of pranks, but that's not much to worry about, beside, if anything bad happens, just come to us, or Draco since he's your brother."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Well, we are going to finish our rooms." They said as they went back upstairs.  
  
"You ok now?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yeah, continue."  
  
Draco nodded, "Ok, then there is Herbology with Professor? (Who teaches that?) Oh there is Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, I think that's about it." (If there is missing subjects, please tell me!!!)  
  
_**=-= **_time skip: going to Diagon Alley **_=-=_**  
  
"Ok, we've been in London for a week already, and this is our chance to get all our supplies!" said Tomoyo who was wearing illusion like Sakura so they won't get mobbed.  
  
Only the HP gang can see them and the rest of the CCS gang... (But if they can see each other why haven't they met yet?)  
  
"Come on! You got to get them!" said Hermione.  
  
The Hp gang but Draco went ahead with Tomoyo, while Sakura and Draco were behind.  
  
Once Sakura and Draco reached the doors Sakura read.  
  
"Enter, Stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of Greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn, So if you seek beneath our floors, A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
Freaky." She said as she clung tighter to Draco.  
  
"Tho-those are Goblins right?" she asked.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
They walked up to one, "we are here to witch draw all the money of the Malfoy safe, and Transfer it to the Sakura Kinomoto safe." Said Sakura.  
  
"Do you have your keys?" asked the goblin.  
  
Draco took his key, and gave it, Sakura took off her neck lace and gave it.  
  
"Ah, Mistress you have come back, very well, Griphook!" he shouted, "bring them to the vaults."  
  
The goblins nodded, and lead them to a cart.  
  
**_=-=_**  
  
"Syaoran, what's wrong?" asked Meiling.  
  
"We sense Sakura." Said Eriol.  
  
"_Sakura!? _Come on!" said Meiling.  
  
"Wait, they are at the bank, come on before we miss them." Said Syaoran as they went.  
  
They ran in and followed Sakura's faint aura. (She is hiding her aura, but it's faint because she has a card activated.)  
  
Once they got there, they Saw Sakura clinging on to Draco. And they were walking to the cart.  
  
"Come on let's follow them." Said Meiling not recognizing Sakura was with Draco.  
  
They used their magic to follow them to the Malfoy vault.  
  
Sakura and Draco stepped out.  
  
"That's _Draco Malfoy_! What's Sakura doing with him?" asked Syaoran, his blood boiling.  
  
"Draco, this place is freaky, let's get this over with and leave."  
  
Draco nodded, he snapped his fingers and took money and put it in his pocket then he clapped his hands together and all the gold disappeared.  
  
"I have transferred the gold to the Sakura Kinomoto, we are combining our gold together." Said Draco.  
  
"Alright, Master, Mistress."  
  
Syaoran's blood boiled even more when she clung on to Draco in fright.  
  
"Syaoran, maybe she _moved _on?" asked Meiling.  
  
Eriol just watched with a smirk on his face, "how about we follow them?" he suggested, "our vault is next to hers we can pretend to take out money."  
  
They nodded and followed.  
  
Once they stopped they noticed the HP gang and Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura, about time you got here, Draco, we saw your gold teleport here, see." She pointed in back of her where a pile of gold laid.  
  
"Sakura!" Called Syaoran, he couldn't take it any more.  
  
Sakura turned around, "Syaoran!" she let go of Draco and walked up to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I go to school in Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, then I'll see you there, unless you want to stay with us." She said.  
  
"Wait, Sakura you said you had an illusion that only we can see through, why do they see through it?" asked Draco.  
  
"Because of their magic." She said, and then she turned to Syaoran and hugged him, "Meiling, Eriol! You're here too!" she gave them a hug, Tomoyo came up and hugged them too.  
  
"Oh, hold on, I have to get the gold and put it into the vault." Said Sakura, she ran up to the vault door and pushed the key in, once it opened, inside there was a bigger room that was guarded with Dragons, and giant snakes.  
  
"Hello! It's good to see you again!" said Sakura.  
  
"Ah, Mistress, you're back." Said one dragon.  
  
"Open the vault!" said another.  
  
The vault opened to show gold, pictures, scrolls, statues, anything and everything. Sakura clapped her hands together and Draco's gold moved into her vault.  
  
Sakura took some and put it in her pocket.  
  
"I'll see you again." She said. And she left.  
  
"Hey Eriol, Meiling, Syaoran." Said Harry and the others.  
  
"Hi." Said Meiling.  
  
"Hello." Said Eriol.  
  
"Hi." Said Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran, what's wrong?" asked Sakura.  
  
(Syaoran is going to talk in Japanese now. Along with Sakura.)  
  
_"You said you would wait!"  
  
"I did, and I still am." _She said_.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What made you think I stopped waiting?" _she asked.  
  
_"Well, you were with Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy? Oh you mean Draco... Draco isn't a Malfoy anymore, he is a Kinomoto."  
  
"But, you said you would wait!"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Then why'd you marry him."  
  
"Marry him!? Where'd you get that idea!" _Sakura giggled_, "Syaoran, you are the only one in my heart, I would never replace you for my own brother."  
  
"Brother?"_ exclaimed Meiling and Syaoran_.  
  
"Yeah, my father adopted him, his parents never treated him right, so I just asked my father to adopt him, his parent are in Azkaban, and always found him in the way. Beside if I married him I would be Sakura Malfoy. But I'm still Sakura Kinomoto."_  
  
Syaoran and Meiling were speechless.  
  
(End of Japanese.)  
  
"Oh." was all they said.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Now that we got that settled, could you help Tomoyo and I get our supplies?" she asked.  
  
The three of them nodded, and they went around.  
  
_**=-=**  
  
End of Chapter one!  
  
SO! Did you enjoy? I know I must be weird for making Draco nice, and Making him Sakura's Bro. But hey! This is my story!!!  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed it!!  
  
DON'T FOR GET TO REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Cherry Blossom Dragon _


	2. 2

_Oh hey! Cherry Blossom Dragon here! I just wanted to say this before continuing the story...  
  
THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! And thanks for your help, like Professor Sprout... Well, from the reviews, I can say that you will be happy, cause here is the next chapter!!!!!!!!!! (well, after the title, then author, and summary in case you forgot, then the disclaimer... oh and including my P.S)  
  
**Sakura Kinomoto At Hogwarts  
  
Cherry Blossom Dragon**  
  
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo famous actresses and singers known both in the real world and magic world. They go on an adventure at Hogwarts and there they meet known other then their old friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any...  
  
P.S: I think I had a review asking which couples there are... I think I forgot to mention it in my first chapter so I'll write it now... S/S; E/T; H/G; R/Hr; Meiling/? Draco/? (Did I forget any one?) AND everyone in Hogwarts who reads the Daily Prophet (Was it?) knows that Sakura is the Card Mistress...  
_  
_**=-=**_  
  
Chapter two  
  
_**=-=**_  
  
Well, the train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful, and once they got to Hogwarts, Tomoyo and Sakura had to go the other way with Hagrid, while the others went straight to Hogwarts.  
  
Sakura looked to her side and saw winged horses attached to the carriages, their see-through bodies, scared her as her saw their bones.  
  
"Well, 'ello dere Sakura, 'omoyo, well, come alon', Professor Dumbledore is waitin'." Sakura and Tomoyo nodded and followed him to the castles, Sakura hung onto Tomoyo since neither Draco or Syaoran was there.  
  
Ghosts flew around greeting the famous two.  
  
Once they got to the Office, Hagrid bid them good-bye as he went back outside to the first years.  
  
Sakura knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in, come in." came Dumbledore's voice.  
  
Tomoyo stepped in first, and then Sakura and they closed the door behind them.  
  
"Come, sit, sit." He said.  
  
"Lemon drop?" he offered.  
  
They shook their heads, as Sakura looked around.  
  
"Alright, I'm guessing you are wondering where your dorm is." He said.  
  
"Yeah." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Alright, listen carefully, it's up on the second floor, you go down the hall and there is a gold door, go through there and walk down that hall, then turn right and you will see a Picture of you two with Sakura's guardians. They would instantly recognize you, but for safety, someone could take an illusion and get in, so you choose a password that you would use, and tell them. Understand?"  
  
"Yup, Dumbledore, we were wondering if we could invite our friends." Sakura said.  
  
"Ah, yes and I must tell you, that you have too, I'm sure you have heard of the Dark Lord, Voldemort."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura nodded.  
  
"Well, it seems that he has located you, and wants to use you, Mr. Li, Mr. Hiiragizawa and Mr. Potter for power. And it would be of no surprise if he were to go after friends who are close to you."  
  
"We understand."  
  
"Good, now let's get you sorted." He said as he led them out and into the Great Hall.  
  
=-=  
  
"I wonder what's taking them so _long_." Said Harry.  
  
"I know, even _all_ the first years have been sorted, and no sight of Dumbledore either." Said Hermione.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing Draco and Syaoran are worried as hell right now." Said Ron.  
  
"Why?" asked Neville, "They _are Slytherin_ after all."  
  
"Yes, they may be Slytherin but they have changed, even though we only saw Syaoran, Meiling, and Eriol yesterday, they are really nice people, including Draco." Said Ginny, who came into the conversation.  
  
"Do you mean Draco Malfoy?" asked Dean Thomas.  
  
"I don't know any Malfoy, but I do know a Draco Kinomoto." Said Harry.  
  
"_Kinomoto_, now where have I heard that?" Neville questioned himself.  
  
"_Kinomoto!_ I know that, isn't that the last name of that famous singer/actress from Japan, um... Akura, no... um Rakura... no... oh. oh _Sakura Kinomoto_.. That's it." said Semus.  
  
"Yeah, Draco is now her brother, adopted brother." Said Ron.  
  
"Wow." Said Dean.  
  
"I remember now! I read an article about Draco being seen with Cherry and Plum from the Blossoms, and it also said that Draco was now _Cherry's_ brother!" said Neville.  
  
They sweat dropped, '_Man, did he just get slower during the years..._' they thought. (Sorry! Later in the chapter I'm going to make him a tad bit smarter...)  
  
=-=  
  
"Oh, I hope at least one of them get in Slytherin." Said Meiling.  
  
"I doubt it, Sakura and Tomoyo have a _too_ kind heart. Slytherin is mostly for cold people." Said Draco.  
  
"Ah, but never underestimate them _young_ Draco. They can also be known to be violent..." said Eriol.  
  
"Are you saying you know what house they'll be with?" asked Syaoran.  
  
People around the table looked at them, since when did Draco talk with Syaoran, Eriol and Meiling?  
  
"Is that what _I _said?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Well, no, but you sound like you know what house they'll be in." said Draco.  
  
Meiling just sighed, "I just really hope one come in, it was starting to get lonely only talking to guys..."  
  
"Well, I can probably tell you _one thing_." Said Eriol.  
  
"What is it?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"It's been in the blood of one, so one would end up in Gryffindor." He said.  
  
Draco groaned, "that's _not _what we want to _hear_, we want to know if one if in _this_ house." He said, "and why aren't they here yet?"  
  
Just then the great wood doors opened to reveal Dumbledore with Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
They walked to the front of the Great hall, and Dumbledore spoke, "Welcome students to a new year at Hogwarts, I'm sure you've heard the news."  
  
The school cheered.  
  
Dumbledore's light blue eyes glittered, "Now, before we get to that, here is your new DADA professor, Ms. Kaho Minazuki." (Did I spell that right?)  
  
Kaho stood up and waved at the students, her long orange hair fell to her waist.  
  
"Now, time to meet the Blossoms." He said, as he pointed to Sakura and Tomoyo. Al the guys was on either Tomoyo or Sakura, drool started to form as it dripped at the side of their mouth. (EW!)  
  
"Hello, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, Known as Plum on stage. It's a pleasure to be here."  
  
"Hello, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, Known as Cherry on stage, Nice to be here."  
  
"Now, let's get you sorted." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Tomoyo sat on the stool, and put the hat one.  
  
'_Ah, every bright girl you are, but you are also very brave to follow the Card Mistress, and I see, yes, yes_.'  
  
_"Gryffindor!"_  
  
Tomoyo smiled, and went to Hermione.  
  
Sakura then sat on the stool, and put the hat one.  
  
_'Ah, the Card Mistress herself, let's see, you are brave, kind, and smart, very loyal to friends, um... yes, you make it great in any house, but you will really achieve in either Gryffindor or Slytherin, hm, ah you are friends with the Reincarnation of Clow, oh, and you are friends with the Li clan, ah, what's this? You are now the sister of Draco? Draco Malfoy, is it, yes... Now where to put you.'  
_  
The students were quiet, if you dropped a pin, it would be heard throughout the school, they all held their breaths wondering which house she'll be in.  
  
Sakura smirked, _'How about put me in the house my blood belongs in.'_ she suggested.  
  
_'You sure about that?'  
  
'I don't mind. It is in the Family.'  
_  
_'Alright then.'_  
  
_"... G...Slytherin!"  
_  
Sakura took the hat off, and gave it to Dumbledore. The same smile on her face, she winked at Severus, and walked to her table, she hugged Draco, Syaoran, Eriol and Meiling then sat.  
  
The students were surprised she was put in Slytherin.  
  
"Sakura! Oh, finally, I get someone to talk to, you know _girl talk_!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
"You're in _Slytherin_? But, you're _so_ kind, Slytherin is usually for _mean self tempered_, or, or... you're _too kind_! How'd you get in?" asked Draco.  
  
Syaoran was too shocked to speak.  
  
"It's in my blood, my mother was in Slytherin when she came, but then she walked out because her parents were ill. Then there is my cousin, my father, from _hundreds_ of years go, and my half reincarnated father. Besides, Slytherin isn't _so_ bad..." She said.  
  
"I had a choice to go to Gryffindor, but I choose to stick with blood."  
  
"Now, that everyone has been sorted, eat up!"  
  
After they ate, Dumbledore stood up,  
  
"Now that we are all fed, I have to announce, Mr. Filch the care taker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this has year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check. I would also like to remind that the forest in the ground are out-of-bounds to students as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. That is all, oh, and would Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Tomoyo Daidouji, Draco Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li, Meiling Li, and Eriol Hiiragizawa please stay once everyone has left."  
  
The students began to whisper when they heard Draco Kinomoto, but then shook it off as probably a misunderstanding.  
  
The Head boy and Girl of each house lead them out to their dorms, while they stayed, once everyone was gone, the none of them stood up and walked to the Professor.  
  
"Now, You will be staying in different dorms then the other students, I would like you to follow Sakura and Tomoyo, to your new dorm, you stuff has already been transferred, and once you choose a room it will be instantly put there, once inside, think of a password, and once you have one, not student can get hold of it, got it?"  
  
They nodded, "Alright you may go."  
  
They followed Sakura and Tomoyo out and went to the new dorm.  
  
"Wow, isn't it weird talking to yourself?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah." Replied picture Sakura. (The portrait...)  
  
"We'll tell you the password once we got one." Said Tomoyo, the Portrait Tomoyo nodded, and the nine of them stepped in.  
  
They looked around, while Sakura wondered off to look for a room.  
  
Once she found one she shouted startling the others, "Dibs one this one!"  
  
To her right, Syaoran chose his, and to her left Draco. In front of Sakura was Tomoyo, to her right was Eriol, to her left was Hermione, next to Hermione was Ron and across Ron was Harry, and then next to Harry was Meiling.  
  
(Ok, so this is what it looks like.  
  
Meiling...Hall... nobody

Harry...hall...Ron

Draco...hall...Hermione

Sakura...hall...Tomoyo

Syaoran...hall...Eriol... hope you understand...)  
  
Once they fixed everything, they went to the common room and decided on a password, which was Harmony... (SHHH! Don't tell... )  
  
They told the portrait and then they talked for a while in the common room.  
  
"So, you like Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, it's been great, but I'll only see Sakura _before, between and after_ classes! Unless we have a class with Slytherin..." said Tomoyo.  
  
"It's ok, and so far I haven't seen _one _ghost!" said Sakura, "but I don't know how long it would be before I would get a bit lonely without Tomoyo in most of my classes."  
  
"Well, I'm wondering what adventure there's going to be _this_ year..." said Harry.  
  
"Oh, yeah I forgot about that." Said Ron.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Well, you see, every year at Hogwarts, something always happened, first year, Voldemort, -quit being a wuss Ron- was at the back on our DADA professor's head, second year there was a snake and Ginny was possessed, third year, there was a killer on the loose, but he wasn't really a killer, and we had a werewolf for a professor, then fourth year there was the Triwizard competition, which Voldemort –Stop it Ron- rose from the dead, then Fifth year, we had this ugly old toad for a professor, who took over Hogwarts, and Harry, Luna, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, went after Sirius because they thought he was in danger, and he passed away, then sixth year (Ok, I have to make this up because, well the book isn't out yet is it...) Voldemort almost destroyed Hogwarts, and Harry tried to fight them off only being bedridden for a week before term had ended. This is our final year, wonder what it brings." Said Meiling.  
  
"I remember Sirius, Dumbledore introduced him to us." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, I'm so very sorry about what happened Harry." Said Sakura.  
  
Harry nodded, Sakura looked at the time, "Hoe? Oh no, we got to get to sleep, it's already 11 pm." They got up and say their good nights and went to their rooms and went to sleep.  
  
=-=  
  
"Ah, So they finally arrived at Hogwarts." Said a cold distant voice in the shadows.  
  
"Ye-yes my lord."  
  
"Prepare for an attack, I got a plan in mind." He said.  
  
"Ye-yes."  
  
Voldemort laughed, "So the muggle-loving fool thinks that I wouldn't_ find_ them there... we will see about that." As he twirled his hand, and in a hole in front of him, he watched Sakura slip in bed, and they his hand started glowing black, and so did she, as he gave her a dream he doubt she would forget.  
  
=-=  
  
Sakura suddenly woke with a start; beads of sweat formed and fell at the side of her face down her cheek.  
  
Breathing deeply, clutching the covers beside her, her heart racing. Her tear stained face, with tears still falling, she wiped them and looked around.  
  
_'Was, was that real?'_ she asked herself.  
  
She thought back to the dream.  
  
_-- Outside the grounds of Hogwarts, students walked around, talked, did some homework, or were there simply for fresh air. Then the sky grew dark, gray clouds started to form, and soon it was raining, most students started running inside for shelter, but five stayed as they looked around. She recognized them as Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol and Herself. And from the building stood Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ron telling them to come in before they get sick.  
  
Then a shadowy figure appeared, and pushed Meiling as she flew and fell back to the ground, Sakura shouted something to herself, but then remembered this was dream. The Sakura from the dream was suddenly attacked by a ball of electricity which was bad since she was wet from the rain, and she got pushed to a wall, Draco came to aid her, while Harry, Ron and Hermione aided the others.  
  
Sakura from the dream had, had enough; she called on her sword as she attacked the shadowy figure. She sliced through the air as it came crashing down towards the figure, then it just hit metal, she looked down and noticed the figure too had a sword, they continued fighting, mixed swordplay, martial arts, and magic.  
  
The figure sliced to the side as it got Sakura in the left arm, Blood trickled down her arm and his sword. Sakura turned her sword back into a staff and called the sword card again, this time wishing for two swords.  
  
She was about to attack when they figure called a spell and disappeared.  
  
Then the scene changed, everything was pitch black, she looked around, calling her friends, but she was alone, alone in this darkness.  
  
"Hello?" she called out.  
  
But no reply came. Then there was a cold breeze, Sakura wrapped her arms around her chest and rubbed.  
  
"Hello? Syaoran? Tomoyo? Draco? Anyone? Meiling, Harry, Ron, Eriol, Hermione?" she called out again.  
  
"No one's there." Came a voice.  
  
"Who's- who's there?" she asked.  
  
"No body is here, you are all alone." it said.  
  
Sakura turned around to look in back of her. But no one was there.  
  
"Come out you coward!" she said.  
  
"No one is here." It came again.  
  
"If no one's here, then whose talking?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"Nobody is."  
  
"Nobody is? What? How can no one be talking, if I hear you? You are obviously talking, right?" she asked.  
  
There was a sudden cold gust of wind; it was so strong that Sakura got carried away with it.  
  
"HHOOOOEEE!"  
  
Once she opened her eyes again, she looked around; she was in the common room, then everyone, her friends started surrounding her, saying they weren't her friend, saying she was untrustworthy.  
  
"Why are you saying this?" she asked them.  
  
But as if they ignored her, they continued telling her.  
  
She covered her eyes, closed her eyes shut, as she chanted "make it stop, I know they won't say that, make it stop. Make it stop! No leave me alone!"  
  
Tears started to form as they fell down her soft cheeks.  
  
"No, stop, just make it stop!"  
  
And Sakura awoke—  
_  
Sakura sighed, _'I don't think that would be real.'_ She looked to her left arm, but there was no cut, it was just a dream, just a bad dream.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door, she got up and opened it, she saw Severus, "Professor, what are you doing here?" she asked. (Tomoyo and Sakura have to use Professor now since they are at school...)  
  
"May I have a word?" he asked.  
  
Sakura nodded, and told him to come in, and she locked the door.  
  
"What brings you here? And how did you know I was awake?" she asked.  
  
"Your aura, it's flaring, and Dumbledore told me to give Kero back to you, although he's sleeping. Here." He said as he handed her Kero.  
  
"Oh, I should _really _control my aura." She said, hoping he won't get suspicious at why it had been flaring.  
  
"Yes, you should, and I would like to know why it was flaring, Dumbledore could feel it, and I could feel it, and my dorm is at the other end of the school, what happened? It's been showing fear." He said.  
  
"Oh, it- it was just a nightmare, that's all, nothing to fuss about. Probably something I ate..." She said.  
  
"Don't lie, you are every terrible at it, I could see it in your eyes, now tell me."  
  
"It's nothing _really_, don't worry about it, if I had something to tell, I would tell you, but right now, there isn't anything to confirm." She said.  
  
Severus sighed, '_boy is she stubborn_.'  
  
"Is that all you came to ask me about?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." He turned around, and then he turned to look at her, "be careful."  
  
She nodded, and he left, she closed the door. Took out her robes, and changed, she looked at the clock beside the door, 5:42.  
  
"I might as well get ready now, no point in going to sleep. I can't any way." She changed, and walked to the common room, she took a piece of paper, and wrote that she went for a walk, and stuck it to her door, and she walked out.  
  
=-=  
  
Syaoran who had been in his room training, heard a knock at Sakura, door. It's been knocking for a while.  
  
_'Wonder what's taking her along time, she is awake.'_ He thought.  
  
He was worried why her aura was flaring so much, it woke him up, but he's always been up early so he didn't mind.  
  
He heard the door open and heard Sakura. He stopped training, and walked to the wall and pressed his ears to it. He heard Sakura's door close then lock.  
  
"What brings you here? And how did you know I was awake?" he heard her ask.  
  
"Your aura, it's flaring, and Dumbledore told me to give Kero back to you, although he's sleeping. Here." He heard someone say, he recognized the voice as the potions master.  
  
"Oh, I should _really_ control my aura." He heard Sakura reply  
  
"Yes, you should, and I would like to know why it was flaring, Dumbledore could feel it, and I could feel it, and my dorm is at the other end of the school, what happened? It's been showing fear." He heard him ask. __

_'Yeah, it was showing fear... why.'_ He pressed his ear harder to the wall as he listened.  
  
"Oh, it- it was just a nightmare, that's all, nothing to fuss about. Probably something I ate..."  
  
_'Yeah right...'_ he thought.  
  
"Don't lie, you are every terrible at it, I could see it in your eyes, now tell me."  
  
'She's going back to her old habits in keeping secrets and telling them not to worry...'  
  
"It's nothing really, don't worry about it, if I had something to tell, I would tell you, but right now, there isn't anything to confirm." She said.  
  
Syaoran sighed the same time Severus did, 'she never learns does she...'  
  
"Is that all you came to ask me about?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." He heard Snape walk a few steps, then stop, "be careful."  
  
He then heard the door close.  
  
Syaoran, walked to his bed, turned his sword into his pendant and put it around his neck. He changed into his robes, and looked at the time.  
  
5:50 it read.  
  
He walked out, and looked around and noticed a piece of paper on her door.  
  
_'Dear everyone,  
  
Sorry I'm already up, and I've gone on a morning stroll around the school, don't worry about me! I'll see you guys in the great hall...  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Sakura K.'  
_  
Syaoran walked out the door, and looked for Sakura.  
  
=-=  
  
Sakura walked around the school, her left hand following the walls.  
  
She came to a sudden stop as she saw something on the wall. She looked closer, and writing in dark black liquid, said _'beware'_, and her eyes widened.  
  
Once she finished reading it, she took a small twig that was on the floor and the instant it touched the liquid it turned to ash. Then the word disappeared.  
  
Sakura tapped her index finger on her chin as she thought and she continued walked.  
  
=-= Syaoran POV =-=  
  
I was walking down the hall, and I was going down the stairs, and saw Sakura she was walking, with her hand on the wall, then I saw her stop. So I stopped.  
  
She looked at the wall, and saw her eyes widen with curiosity. She picked up a twig that was on the floor, and touched the wall, and it turned into ashes.  
  
I wonder how she did that.  
  
I saw her tap her finger on her chin, and she continued walking.  
  
I ran up to her, but she seemed in to of a deep thought to have heard, and I put my hand on her shoulder.  
  
=-=  
  
"HOE!" she shouted.  
  
Sakura turned around to be met by to soft amber eyes.  
  
"Syaoran. You scared me." She said.  
  
"Sorry. So how about a penny for your thoughts?" he asked.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have a penny with me." Sakura giggled.  
  
"No problem, how about for _free_?" he asked.  
  
"Nope, sorry."  
  
"You sure you don't want to share?" he asked.  
  
Sakura giggled when she looked at him pouting, "Wow! _The almighty Syaoran Li is pouting_!" she said, "and no, I don't want to share my thoughts."  
  
"I can see why you're in _Slytherin_ now." He mumbled.  
  
"What _was_ that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes, then laughed, which was music to his ears.  
  
"It's good to see you again." She said, holding onto his hand.  
  
"I missed you so much. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." she replied, amd giggled, he wrapped hs arm around   
  
=-=  
  
Dumbledore and Mcgonagall were walking and discussing about Voldemort.  
  
"Severus mentioned something about a plan that would be happening." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"What would that plan be?" she asked.  
  
"He doesn't know just yet, he says he is still planning it. But, I'm sure it has to do with Sakura, she is the most powerful sorceress that walks on earth, no doubt he would want her powers." He said.  
  
"As well as Li, Hiiragizawa and Potter."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, and then they heard laughter.  
  
They stopped walking, and turned around and saw Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"My dear, is he _smiling_?" asked Mcgonagall.  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
"Never in all the years have I seen him _smile_."  
  
"Well, Sakura has a way to bring anyone's cold heart in warmth. And he was a transfer student in Japan, where they had met and fell in love." He said.  
  
It was only then Sakura and Syaoran noticed the two professors.  
  
"Good morning!" said Sakura, as she nudged Syaoran to say it too.  
  
"_Morning_."  
  
The two professors smiled, "Good morning."  
  
"Well, see you later Professors." Sakura said, as she pulled Syaoran with her.  
  
She waved goodbye, and they walked.  
  
"My, I'd never _thought_ I'd see the day he would smile."  
  
"They both hold many surprises, it's a shame that they don't know what is to come." He said.  
  
=-=  
  
They headed to the great hall, and on the way passed by Peeves.  
  
"HOOEEE!" yelled Sakura, as she clutched Syaoran arm in fear.  
  
"Go away Peeves." Said Syaoran.  
  
"Aren't _I_ allowed to stay where _I_ want to stay?" he asked, as he pulled out dung bombs. (That's what's it's called right?)  
  
He was about to throw it, when Syaoran and Sakura made a run for it.  
  
Once they got to the great hall, they sat at their table and talked, soon joined by other students, whispering.  
  
"Did you here?" asked one.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Hear that Draco Malfoy is now a Kinomoto and was adopted by Cherry's father, that's why last night Professor Dumbledore said Draco Kinomoto."  
  
"Really? Where did you hear about it?"  
  
"It was in the Daily prophet a two days ago. And he has been seen with her in Japan many times."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran ignored it, and kept talking.  
  
"So, what have you been doing since you left?" she asked.  
  
"Training, and came to Hogwarts."  
  
"How come you didn't tell me, I could've came earlier to Hogwarts then." She said.  
  
"How would you do that?"  
  
"Dumbledore."  
  
"Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yeah, he's my uncle, and I asked him if I can come for the last year, and he invited me to visit many times. But we never had the time."  
  
"Oh, well I wasn't permitted to tell anyone, and I knew you were a singer/actress, so I thought you would be busy."  
  
"Oh, well you know that Tomoyo and I would try to force our way to a break, but the time Dumbledore asked us to visit we were having a concert... it's a shame we couldn't come..." she said.  
  
Then a sleepy Eriol and Meiling came.  
  
"Morning!" said Sakura.  
  
"Morning." They replied in a sleepy way.  
  
"Sakura, you woke me up in the middle of the morning with your aura, what happened?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Nothing, just a nightmare, probably something I ate." She said.  
  
"_I see_."  
  
"Next time you have a nightmare please try and control your aura." Meiling said grumpily.  
  
Sakura smiled, slightly, it was good to have her friends back, but what about her dream, would it happen?  
  
Soon the great hall filled with students and Draco came to the group.  
  
"I, I have something to ask you guys." He said.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sakura worriedly.  
  
"We can't talk about it here." He said.  
  
Then Tomoyo came up to them, "Sakura, we have to talk later, tonight with everyone else too, Harry, Hermione and Ron want to tell us something." She said.  
  
"Yeah, Draco too. Tell them tonight after dinner in the common room."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and walked to her table.  
  
Soon Severus Snape came walking to them, and handed them their schedule.  
  
And walked further down the table.  
  
Sakura looked at it.  
  
_Mondays & Fridays  
  
8:00-9:00 Care of Magical Creatures. Slytherin alone Professor Hagrid.  
  
9:00-10:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ravenclaw, Professor Minazuki.  
  
10:00- 10:30 Morning Break.  
  
10:30- 11:30 Divination. Gryffindor, Professor Trelawney.  
  
11:30-12:30 Potions. Hufflepuff, Professor Snape.  
  
12:30-14:00 Afternoon break, lunch.  
  
14:00-15:00 Transfiguration, Slytherin alone, Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
Tuesday & Thursday  
  
8:00-9:00 Transfiguration. Hufflepuff, Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
9:00-10:00 Potions. Ravenclaw, Professor Snape.  
  
10:00-10:30 Morning Break.  
  
10:30- 11:30 Herbology. Slytherin alone, Professor Sprout.  
  
11:30-12:30 Care of Magical Creatures. Gryffindor, Professor Hagrid.  
  
12:30-14:00 Afternoon break, lunch.  
  
14:00-15:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts. Gryffindor, Professor Minazuki.  
  
Wednesdays  
  
8:00-9:00 Potions. Gryffindor, Professor Snape.  
  
9:00-10:00 Defense Against the Dark arts. Hufflepuff, Professor Minazuki.  
  
10:00-10:30 Morning Break.  
  
10:30- 11:30 Transfiguration. Gryffindor, Professor Mcgonagall  
  
11:30-12:30 {Alternate} Herbology/Divination/History. Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff/Gryffindor, Professor Sprout, Professor Trelawney, Professor Binns.  
_  
(Ok, one Wednesday, it's Herbology, with Ravenclaw, the next Wednesday it's Divination, with Hufflepuff, and the next Wednesday is History with Gryffindor... then it starts over... get it?)  
  
_12:30-14:00 Afternoon break, lunch.  
  
14:00-15:00 Care of Magical Creature. Slytherin alone, Professor Hagrid.  
_  
"Wow..." she said.  
  
While they ate breakfast, Meiling noticed something.  
  
"Hey! Where's that _stuffed animal_?" she asked.  
  
Sakura looked at her, "Oh no! I forgot him upstairs!" She got up quickly and headed for the door when it opened to a small yellow plush toy.  
  
"Sakura! I'm hurt you _forgot me_!" he said.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped and grabbed him out of the air while everyone was watching.  
  
She brought him to the table. "Sorry Kero, I thought I'd let you sleep... oh... where's Yue?" she asked.  
  
"Yue is back in Japan with your father and brother." He replied, looking around.  
  
He then noticed the brat, and Meiling.  
  
"What are _you _doing _here_?!" he asked.  
  
"We come to school here _stuffed toy_." Replied Syaoran.  
  
"I'm not a _stuff toy_!" replied Kero. Everyone in the Hall watch the scene.  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"Well you sure _look_ like one!" said Meiling.  
  
Kero transformed, "I don't look like one _now_!"  
  
He pounced on Meiling and Syaoran.  
  
"HOE! Kero! Don't _do _that!" Sakura got and tried to take Kero off them.  
  
"Kero! _Get off them_! I'm going to _lock your bag of sweets_!"  
  
Instantly Kero got up and transformed back.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura, please don't lock it!"  
  
"I'll think about it. Now, go back to the dorm."  
  
Kero nodded and disappeared.  
  
Sakura sighed, "When will you guys stop fighting?"  
  
"He started it!" said Syaoran.  
  
"I'll be _nice_ to him when _Pigs fly. With multicolored wings_... and when he's nice to us!" said Meiling.  
  
Sakura flicked her hand and a pig came flying out of nowhere and it had multicolored wings.  
  
"Hey! That _isn't_ fair, _you_ used _magic_."  
  
"But you said you'll be nice to him when pigs fly with multicolored wings, and when he's nice you to... and he's only going to be nice to you if you give him something in return so I can just pretend that some pudding was from you or something and you won't fight with him.... Now I just have to think... why will I do to make Kero be nice to Syaoran." She said, tapping her chin.  
  
Soon it was time to go to class and they went.  
  
=-=  
  
"'Ello, class, today we will be startin' somethin' new." He said.  
  
He went around back, and then pulled on chains, and two creatures that looked like panthers came.  
  
One had a beautiful coat, it went from red from the nose, then the fur started going lighter towards the bottom, and the tail was pink.  
  
While the other was the same, but the fur went from dark black to gray.  
  
"Now can an' one tell meh what these 'ere are?" he asked. (sorry, I'm good doing Hagrid's accent... please forgive, me... but al least I'm trying!)  
  
Sakura raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"They are Lopuves." She said.  
  
"Righ'. Now can an' one tell me w'ere they come from?"  
  
Syaoran this time raised his hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"They come from different parts of Asia, mostly in the Philippines, Japan and Hong Kong. But some are also spotted in Europe."  
  
"Righ' 5 poin's each to Slytherin."  
  
"Now can an' one tell meh one c' aracteristic?"  
  
Draco raised his hand, which surprised everyone; he never answered questions in class.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, can communicate telepathically with people with strong source of Magic like a Sorcerer, or Sorceress."  
  
"Righ'. 5 poin's to Slytherin. An' thing some one like ter add?"  
  
Meiling raised her hand and spoke, when Hagrid nodded, "Well, Lopuves can have certain advantages then other animals as they have telekinesis."  
  
The Eriol spoke, "And they are usually in groups, to protect each other's backs."  
  
"Righ', 5 poin's each. Now, al dough dey migh' look kind, dey are very strong creatures, can an' one tell meh one dangerous trai'?"  
  
Sakura raised her hand.  
  
"Go a head."  
  
"Well, their claws are filled with venomous poison, that which ever they scratch, the venom would enter the body, and poison each and every muscle in the body. The venom looks like a think black liquid, and anything that touches it turns to ash. As will the body after one week in scratched by one." She said.  
  
"Excellen'." He said, "5 poin's."  
  
Just then the bell rang.  
  
And they left for their next class, which was DADA.  
  
That class was uneventful, as they just reviewed what they did with the other six professors. Next class, they would start spells.  
  
They went to the great hall to meet Tomoyo and the others seeing as they have the next lass with each other.  
  
"So how were your classes so far Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Ok, we had Defense first, but we just reviewed, then we had Potions."  
  
"I can't believe Professor Snape was nice!" said Ron.  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"So what do you want to do for the next 30 minutes?" asked Hermione.  
  
They continued to talk, and soon the bell rang signaling time for class, the gang made their way up, to Divination while Hermione went to Athermancy.  
  
=-=  
  
Once they got to Class, they all sat near each other while they waited for the Professor.  
  
"So, how's the Divination Professor?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Weird." Replied Ron.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" asked Sakura looking around.  
  
"Hermione quit Divination, so she has Athermancy, Muggle studies, and what's that other one?" asked Harry.  
  
"I dunno, she's got to many subjects." Said Ron.  
  
Meiling was about to say something when the Professor came.  
  
"Welcome back. Today we will start..."  
  
The rest of the day went uneventful, Potions was boring, Lunch they just hung out and Transfiguration was uneventful.  
  
(Sorry, but I don't know what to right for classes... so I'm going to skip all the way to Dinner, and in the common room.)  
  
Sakura sat next to Syaoran and Draco, in front of her was Meiling and Eriol.  
  
Sakura sighed of tiredness.  
  
Soon, they all finished eating and went upstairs to the common room to talk.  
  
"So, what's this thing you guys want to tell us?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Well, Harry, Ron and I all woke up because we kept feeling a bright pink light."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"You-you did?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, we- we were wondering what it was, and obviously you guys know all types of magic, maybe you could tell us." Said Harry.  
  
Sakura looked at the other, she closed her eyes, in front of her four auras that weren't clear, that shone with color, but not bright.  
  
"You- you're half sorcerers!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
"Sorcerers?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yes, you see, witches and wizards only have clear white auras, evil witches and wizards have rust color." Meiling explained.  
  
"Now, you guys, just recently got them, which must of activated because you've been with us for awhile." Said Eriol.  
  
"Now, since you have color auras, it means you're like us, Hermione has an orange aura, Harry a dark green aura, Ron a dark blue aura, and Draco a deep red aura. Darker then scarlet." Said Syaoran.  
  
"So, that bright pink light we saw was an aura?" asked Hermione catching on.  
  
"Yeah, with auras, you can locate someone if you're lost, the brighter it is the more powerful that person would be. In auras, you can tell if that person is evil or has been with evil for so long that their aura would be tinted, or contaminated as others put it. You can also tell what the person was feeling, fear, happy, sad, excited, and so on. That aura you felt last night was mine, I have to control it better when I sleep." Sakura explained, "Now, that bad thing about an aura for untrained sorcerers, is that any one can tract them down if they don't know how to control it."  
  
"So this would mean we'd have to train?" asked Ron.  
  
"Exactly." Said Eriol.  
  
They continued to talk about it and decided to train them every week after class. They would just have to think when they weren't busy.  
  
Soon enough it was getting late, and they changed, said their good nights and went to sleep.  
  
=-=  
  
_End of chapter two!  
  
Thank you for the reviews!!!!!  
  
I don't think I had many questions.  
  
I answered the questions to the couples... but just in case you missed it...  
  
... S/S; E/T; H/G; R/Hr; Meiling/? Draco/? Now... I need some help. Who do you think should go out with Meiling and Draco?  
  
With each other? Or with someone else? And who? So if you don't mind, please tell me in your reviews!  
  
Thanks to the reviewers again!!!  
  
**Sorceress of Water: yes, most of the people who reviewed thought it was funny when Syaoran thought Sakura and Draco. And yeah... she just made the teleportation, and trying to get the hang of it...  
  
Black RoseL Me: Don't worry... I'm continuing aren't I? And thanks for telling me the Herbology professor.  
  
bennie babbie: Thanks for telling me!  
  
FLiPguRL219: I have answered your couple question. And I was laughing when I was typing the part when Syaoran asked that...  
  
LobinhaLi: Thanks for telling me about Tonk's full name!  
  
PinkFireNinja: I'm thinking you were very happy about my fic... and my chapters will be as long as that or longer if I don't run out of ideas...  
  
Talum: thanks! Yes, and I'll try to update every few days.  
  
kawaiitenshisakura: Thanks!  
  
crazy daisy: thanks!  
  
Mei fa-chan: Thanks, and I'll update every few days... well I'll try.**  
  
Thank you!!! you guys made me really happy!!  
  
Cherry Blossom Dragon _


End file.
